


it's so sweet, knowing that you love me

by orphan_account



Category: Fart Club, GoopCast, SMPLive
Genre: Cuddling, Dom Charlie, Edgeplay, M/M, Teasing, Vibrators, blame my horny brain at 3 am for this, i didn't know how to tag the fandom lol wtf is the podcast even called anymore, sub carson, this is kinky but it also gets real soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carson needs to stream soon and hopes Charlie will let him finish. Charlie has other ideas.
Relationships: Callmecarson/slimecicle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	it's so sweet, knowing that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, it's a work of fiction. I respect the people I write about and their real life relationships, and I don't harass them about shipping. Don't show them this. If either of them finds this, sorry I guess. Lmao
> 
> Title from Sweet by Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy

“Charlie! Hah- Fuck, Charlie please, please dude.” Carson was almost in tears, squirming on his boyfriend’s lap as Charlie palmed him slowly, pressing his lips to Carson’s neck and smiling against his skin, his other hand sliding up under Carson’s shirt and roaming over his back, fingers tracing his spine.

“Please Charlie, you know the stream starts in ten minutes, I have to go- Fuck! S-set up! Please let me cum, we can f-fuck later…”

Charlie grinned in response, drawing his head back and slowing his movements until Carson let out a frustrated sob. “Oh the stream! How could I forget?” He teased. “I’d better let you stream then. Don’t get confused though, it doesn’t mean you’ll be coming just yet. In fact…”

He pressed a quick kiss to Carson’s lips before dropping him gently on the edge of the bed, standing up and moving over to root around in a bedside drawer, grabbing a couple of items and bringing them back over to Carson. He kneeled down in front of the taller, putting his hands on Carson’s hips and playing with the waistband of his boxers, occasionally pressing his fingers to the light bruises littering the skin there; reminders of previous nights. 

“Here’s what’ll happen,” Charlie began, slowly pulling Carson’s boxers down his legs. “You’ll be streaming while wearing this.” He picked up one of the items and showed it to Carson. A small egg-shaped vibrator with a string on one end. Charlie grinned again, reaching for the other item, a bottle of lube, and popping the cap open. He squirted some onto his hand, coating the vibrator and pressing it against Carson’s tight hole, looking up at the other boy for confirmation that he was okay with this.

Carson nodded quickly, gasping at the cold feeling of the lube on his ass. He scrunched his eyes closed, letting out a breathy moan as Charlie pushed the vibrator into him, slipping it past his rim and leaving only the string hanging out. Shivering when Charlie kissed the insides of his thighs, Carson whimpered at the loss of contact when his boyfriend pulled away. 

Charlie stood up, smirking down at Carson and pocketing the remote control. “Well babe, you’d better get ready for your streeeam~” He picked up Carson’s shorts which had been abandoned on the floor earlier, chucking them at him and giving the taller boy a light slap on the ass before winking at him and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Carson stood up shakily and pulled his boxers and shorts back on, adjusting his hair so he didn’t look like such a flustered mess before sitting down at his desk and setting up the stream. He took a deep breath before clicking to go live, knowing Charlie would be watching from the next room. It was a pretty casual stream, just a shitty steam game so nothing too big or important, but Carson hoped that he’d be able to keep his composure when the buzzing inevitably started, that his uh… ‘situation’ wouldn’t be obvious to his viewers.

He was about ten minutes in when he felt the vibrator buzz to life, making him jerk. He bit his lip to hold in a noise, grinding his ass down into his chair slightly and trying not to arouse suspicion. The vibrations increased a moment later, and Carson covered the stutters in his breath with a short laugh, making a lame joke about a glitchy-looking animation in the game. He shifted in his seat as the buzzing continued, getting fidgety as he got pushed closer and closer to the edge until-

The toy stopped abruptly.

Carson sank back in his chair, both relieved and incredibly frustrated. His performance in the game was getting sloppy, his jokes were weak and his chat was beginning to notice, some people asking if he was okay. He sighed and apologised for the stream not being as good as usual, excusing himself as tired and feeling ill. He wondered how long he’d be able to keep this up, this act in front of the camera, this facade covering just how much he wanted Charlie to rip the vibrator out and fucking ruin him.

He continued streaming, Charlie seemingly allowing him a break for about fifteen minutes before the toy jolted into action again, bringing him close to the edge again, and switching off and leaving him on the verge of tears again. Carson shuddered at the thought of Charlie sitting with the remote control in the next room, probably with a grin on his face as he watched the stream, knowing exactly what was going on and loving every second of it. 

It happened once more before Carson had had enough, throwing his character off a ledge and letting the game over screen play. He slammed his hands on his desk as he was left teetering on the edge, his cock achingly hard and his ass almost painfully sensitive. 

His chat was going crazy by this point, concerned and confused. Carson mumbled an apology, saying he felt sick, cutting off the stream, throwing off his headphones, shutting off his computer and practically running for the door. He wrenched it open and headed directly to Charlie’s room, throwing the door open.

“Charlie please I’m so close please I just wanna cum ple- AH!” He cried out as the toy started up again, very quickly ramping up in speed until it hit what felt like the max setting. His legs went weak underneath him, and he looked at Charlie in desperation.

“Couldn’t take it anymore huh?” Charlie teased, his tone playful. He had the remote in his hand, but threw it onto his desk before striding over to Carson, sliding one hand down to palm at the taller boy’s bulge while the other hand went to rest in Carson’s hair, tangling his fingers into it and tugging on it just enough to make Carson moan out a breathy “Ch-Charlie...”

Charlie gave a soft laugh. “You’ve been so good for me babe, have you had fun with my little game?” He leaned in to press his lips to Carson's, peppering his boyfriend’s face with little kisses before slowly moving down his jaw to his neck, mouthing at the skin there.

Carson was falling apart beneath Charlie’s hands, clinging to the shorter’s t-shirt like a lifeline, letting little gasping moans escape through his parted lips. He was an absolute mess, vibrator still teasing him, face flushed bright red, hair mussed up as Charlie pulled on it, and mind somewhere else entirely, drifting through the clouds in sheer bliss. He felt surrounded by Charlie; Charlie’s hand in his hair, Charlie’s hand on his cock, Charlie’s mouth on his neck gently sucking and leaving hickies, Charlie’s body pressed close to his… Carson was in heaven.

“I-I’m so close… Please..” He practically whispered, pushed to the edge once again.

“You deserve it Carson, you’ve been so good.” Charlie murmured against Carson’s skin. He tugged one more time at Carson’s hair, harder this time, and said; “Cum for me babe.”

Carson lost it, finally releasing with a cry, coming so hard his vision went white and his legs shook violently, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes as he scrunched them closed. He collapsed to his knees, Charlie following him, encouraging him through it with soft mutters of praise.

Carson was only distantly aware of the toy being switched off, still floating through another realm. It took a few minutes before he recovered, his shaking slowing and his breaths becoming shallow. He got to his feet slowly.

Charlie looked at him, giving him the sweetest, softest smile and pulling him in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Carson. They stayed like that for a moment, just basking in the closeness of each other before Charlie guided them both over to the bed, getting behind Carson to spoon him as they snuggled together.

The warmth of Charlie’s body against his was the last thing Carson felt before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
